mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Therobloxmegaguy
"I'm not a person, I'm an idea." About Him Therobloxmegaguy is a TTS/ Roblox video maker who started his YouTube career on April 4th, 2010. His first video was a ROBLOX video called Wingz World in Chaos. The video was meant to be a ROBLOX series, but then went on a hiatus for nearly 11 months and then another video was uploaded of two blimps colliding. The first one had 60+ views, but the second had only 10+ views. He soon started making more ROBLOX videos but did not gain much popularity. On April 16th, 2011, he got inspired by a user called Wonka0111. He had a lot of reputation, just like Thunderbirds101, but he stopped making videos for a very long time until October 2011. he decided to make his very own TTS video that same night called ROBLOX vs. Linux, where the plot is based on Antinoobclanleader13 (His current ROBLOX account) trying to fight the evil Linux penguins. Not so viral either, gaining over 135+ views. A user who apparently did not understand the video called Dkite11 commented saying "What? What is this?" Then soon, after May, he uploaded another TTS video called "Microsoft Sam's Operating System Adventure", which was supposed to be another error series starring Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, and Microsoft Emily. Only three episodes were made. It was an adventure of Microsoft Sam going on a huge cruise ship, which was inspired by the cruise ship TRM was going on that summer. He is currently on a hiatus. Development of TTS (Oct 2011 - March 2012) TRM started making TTS videos with the inspiration of Thunderbirds101 and Daxter5150. His first video was Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S1EP1). He has been making videos like these since October 2nd, 2011 up to this day. He is currently developing the first episode of the War in AfLOListan, but he has put Funny Windows Errors on a very short hiatus. Engagement to the TTS Community (January '12) He first joined the wiki in January of 2012. He made a page about the war series he made, Microsoft Sam and the War in Aflolistan. Only two episode were made, one clocking in 8 minutes and another one clocking in 5 minutes only. The series was discontinued after Operation Downfall which struck 6.7 billion people off. His first entry to the chat was on January 5th. Trivia *He was born in the US, in new York to be exact. *He does not display pictures of his face and has never revealed his very own voice due to privacy reasons. He also keeps some information to himself. *He currently lives in Mexico City. Software he uses *Sony VAIO desktop computer ('09 model) *Windows 7 professional *Google Chrome *Sony Vegas Pro 8.0 The Huge Hiatus (May to July 2012) When TRM uploaded the final part of the second season of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors, he announced that series would be on a month and a half hiatus until the 17th of June. He did not have time to complete it for that date. He delayed it for July 9th when he came back. He entitles this, "The Huge Hiatus". Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Users Category:Video Makers Category:Protagonists